The present invention relates to a method for cutting a fowl carcass. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for cutting a fowl carcass to create a fowl wing cut which includes the radius bone and muscles (meat) adhering to the radius bone and excludes the ulna bone.
There exists in the art examples of methods for cutting fowl. Such examples disclose a method that results in a fowl wing cut that includes both the ulna bone and radius bone. A wing cut that includes both bones makes it more difficult for a person to consume all available meat because the person must work around and between the bones. Additionally, prior art methods of cutting fowl produce a wing cut that provides a small amount of meat relative to the amount of bone on the cut. The present invention provides a method of cutting a fowl carcass that will produce a meaty and easy to consume fowl wing cut.